Mafioso
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: Cuando Yuuki Cross escapa de su novio después de que este la golpeara, lo único que busca es un lugar donde pueda esconderse. Su única salida, un trabajo como niñera para el mafioso más temido de la ciudad, Ichijo Asato. El único problema, es que ella no lo sabe...
1. Capitulo I

_Créditos a Girl-chick y al creador de Vampire Knight (lo desconozco completamente). al 100. Pero a veces se sale de mis manos._

\- Historia normal. -

\- _Diálogos. _-

\- _**Pensamientos. **_-

* * *

Mi abuela siempre reemplazó a mi madre - _**cada que quirúrgica un conflicto con mi padre**_ \- que si permitías que un hombre te empujara la mano encima una vez y no se lo impedías, por mucho que lo amarás o él profesará lo mismo, lo más probable es lo que sigue haciendo, escudándose en ese _**supuesto amor. **_Años después de enterarme de todo lo que vivió mi madre por mantener un hogar _**unido**_ , no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella. Y ahora viviéndolo en carne propia, no tenía ninguna duda.

Sola y desesperada, corro en medio de la calle, me abrazo mi misma. Tengo frío. Luego de que el subidón de adrenalina se extinguiera y mi agitación se calmara por haber corrido demasiado, noto el dolor en mi brazo, Me estremezco, no tanto por el dolor físico; sino por el dolor mental, recordar a Zero fuera de control maltratándome de ese modo, remover algo dentro de mí. Y lo peor, sentir como el hombre con el que pensaba sería mi futuro esposo algún día, apuntando un arma en mi cabeza, destruido por completo todos esos _**sueños**_ .

Me detengo porque ya no puedo correr más. Mi cuerpo protesta y mis piernas están agotadas de tanto correr por mi vida. Miro con excesiva paranoia a todos lados por si Ciertamente seguirme, recuerdo como lo dejo tirado en el suelo luego de golpearlo fuerte con su escultura favorita y yo calmo, solo un poco; en el fondo me horroriza la idea de haberle matado.

_**"Se lo merecía"**_ , susurra una voz sensata en mi cabeza, jamás debió tratarte como lo hizo, y menos amenazarte. Y no estaba del todo errada. Suspiro hondo, frustrada.

Encorvada por el cansancio, apoyo mis manos en mis rodillas, cuando levanto mi vista, observo que me detuvo frente a una cafetería. La conozco muy bien. _**Café y Pan**_ . A fuerza me enderezo, solo mirando hacia el interior, no tenía dinero encima por las prisas con las que salía corriendo de allí, y ansiaba un poco de café para atenuar mis nervios. Necesitaba calmarme y pensar con claridad que iba a hacer.

Regresar no estaba dentro de ello. Mi castillo de sueños, acaba de derrumbarse, y mi príncipe encantado mostraba su cara de demonio.

¡Dios! necesité un teléfono para llamar a la única persona que podría socorrerme en este momento, Seiri. No quería involucrarla, pero la necesitaba. Después de que mi madre por fin se enfrentan a mi padre, ella se marcho afectado a mis tres hermanos pequeños para darles una nueva oportunidad y reconstruir su vida, y no la culpaba. Yo, por el contrario, habia decidido quedarme ... y construir la mía propia.

Inquieta, doy muchas vueltas en las afueras del lugar, la posibilidad de que encuentre con algunos de mis amigos era nula, aparte de Seiri, no habia nadie más, ese fue el precio de vivir con Zero.

Aprieto más el cinturón de la camisola de la bata, hacia el frío frío, y lo único grueso que logre ponerme encima de mi pijama de pantaloncitos, para no salir casi desnuda. Mis piernas descubiertas sufrieron la peor parte de mi mala noche. Y de no ser por las botas de lana que alcanzaron un coger porque siempre las dejo en el armario de la entrada, salido descalza y mis pies ahora estarían destrozados.

Odio mi situación. Y si pudiera devolver el tiempo, podría elegir no conocer a Zero.

En medio de mi desesperación, me propongo hacer algo osado por primera vez en mi vida. Agazapada a un costado de la cafetería, espero por la primera persona que salga, me fijo en quienes lo hacen, es una pareja. La mujer se adelanta y el hombre viene detrás ojeando algo en su teléfono. Y eso es lo que necesito, un teléfono. Me armo de valor y apenas cruza la puerta lo abordo, como es de esperar se espanta un poco. Incluso retrocede.

Suspiro, debe pensar que soy una loca.

\- _Lo siento, lo siento, no quise asustarle. _\- Repito angustiado antes de que salga corriendo.

Él me mira igual de espantado; mientras yo inflijo dolor a mi mejilla interna para calmarme y no parecer una lunática escapada de algun sanatorio.

\- _¿Sucede ... algo? _\- Pregunta finalmente con mucha cautela, luego de mirarme de arriba a abajo y sopesar mi actitud.

En este momento no me molesta su escrutinio. Más bien me avergüenza, seguro me tomara por loca; Debo hacer un lado de la idea y solo debo intentarlo.

\- _Estoy en una situación complicada. _\- Intento explicarme. - _¿Podría ... prestarme tu teléfono para hacer una llamada? No lo robaré, lo prometo. _\- Concisa, y conteniendo mis nervios, espero que entienda y no huya de mí.

El chico parece dudar por un breve momento que para mi siente como una eternidad, pero seguramente la angustia en mi rostro debió darle la última porque porque meditarlo mucho más, me estira su teléfono.

\- _Toma, adelante. Tiene tu llamada. _\- Hay comprensión en su rostro, incluso se aparta para que haga mi llamada.

Asiento agradecida y muy abrumada. Sin demora lo tomo y rebuscando en mi directorio mental tecleo el número de Seiri, afortunadamente lo tengo memorizado para emergencias. Sin pensar que algún día tendrá una como esta.

Al tercer tono, contesta y yo respiro aliviada.

\- _¡Seiri! soy yo, no me cuelgues por favor. _\- Suplico antes de que tome mi llamada como desconocida.

\- _¿Yuuki, eres tú? _\- Parece dudar, y la comprensión tanto que podría estarme colgando.

\- _¡Sí soy yo! No me cuelgues por favor. _\- Casi gemí por el desespero.

\- _¿Qué te sucede, Yuuki? _\- Su pregunta me cautelosa indica que no parece muy conveniente.

\- _Cero y yo discutimos. _\- Manifiesto la razón primaria, luego bajo el tono. - _Estoy fuera de casa._

_\- ¿¡Te hizo algo !? _\- Su pregunta no me molesta, A Seiri nunca le agradó Zero. Siempre me dije que era un tipo extraño. Desconfiaba de sus exageradas atenciones.

\- _¿Puedes venir por mi? _\- Omito la respuesta. No quiero estar así en la mitad de la calle, tampoco quiero seguir abusando de la amabilidad del hombre, aunque no me ha pedido el teléfono luce intrigado.

\- _Si claro, ¿dónde estás?_

Le indico la dirección y que estoy frente a la cafetería francesa que queda a cuatro cuadras de **_mi casa_** . La antaña expresión escuece mi pecho, y tengo que sacudirme, debo enfocarme para seguirle explicando.

\- _Ya salgo para allá. No te muevas. _\- Su respuesta trae un inusitado alivio.

Y el alivio se va cuando vuelvo a mi realidad, tiemblo al pensar que Zero pudo reponerse y salió tras de mí. Miro al amable desconocido. Me controlo un poco el temblor y le devuelvo el teléfono de inmediato.

\- _Lo siento, en serio no voy a robarlo. _\- Digo avergonzada.

Su mirada viaja preocupada por mi cara y apariencia y en un acto considerado amable, se quita la chaqueta y la voz alrededor de mis hombros.

\- _Así esta mejor._

De inmediato siento el calor que me proporciona y aun más avergonzada asiento en agradecimiento. Bajo mi mirada incapaz de decir nada. Yo Yuuki Cross, la chica estrella de una agencia de modelos, me siento como un desperdicio.

\- _Oye, que esperas para irnos. _\- La mujer que había salido con la llama desde la ventana de un auto.

\- _Puedes esperar un momento. _\- Le gruñe. La mujer debe ser un poco mayor que yo rueda los ojos y se echa hacia atrás del asiento cruzando los brazos.

No puedo culpar, seguro no debe ser agradable que tu novio parezca amable con otra, y más, si es una desconocida.

\- _No tienes que hacerlo, pronto vendrán a recogerme._

Aunque me guste el calor y el calor olor que emana su chaqueta, me quito y se la devuelvo.

\- _¿Estás segura? _\- Insiste. Su tono es algo preocupado.

Asiento varias veces. Me halaga su preocupación, pero es mejor que no me busqué más problemas.

\- _Muchas gracias. _\- Digo en tono más seguro.

\- _¿Puedo saber tu nombre? _\- Pregunta de repente.

\- _Yuuki, solo Yuuki. _\- Respondo.

\- _El mio es Senri Shiki. Y bien, solo Yuuki, espero que todo mejore. _\- Dice y sin esperar más, se marcha tenía el auto donde la chica parece muy malhumorada, sube al asiento del copiloto mientras ella no deja de decirle cosas. Arranca de forma brusca y se van del lugar.

Me abrazo a mi misma sintiéndome desvalida, y solo espero que Seiri no demore mucho en llegar.


	2. Capitulo II

_Creditos a Girl-chick y al creador de Vampire Knight (En serio pasenme el nombre), aqui estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste en serio ... Me esfuerzo, por cumplir aunque ahorrado ahorrado no estoy en condiciones de pasarla tanto tiempo sentada. _

_Ya conocí el protocolo con los diálogos asi que no creo que sea necesario que lo coloque ¿O si?_

* * *

Agazapada en un rincón a un lado de la cafetería y abrazándome a mi misma, espero por la llegada de Seiri. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fuera del amable hombre que me presiona su teléfono, pero sin nada con que medir el tiempo, parece que ha pasado una eternidad. El frío me azota, acrecentando el dolor desafiado por la agresividad de Zero. La idea de que este muerto y desangrado en medio de la sala escolar mi pecho, pero no dejo que me afecte. Solo puedo decir que estaba en mi derecho de defensor. Nunca debí permitir que llegáramos a ese extremo; sin embargo me pregunto en que momento se torció todo. Él ... parecia el hombre mas amoroso del mundo. Yo casi que habia flipado de la alegría cuando se fijó en mi luego de una sesión de fotos para la promoción de la nueva serie donde el serio uno de los protagonistas.

Zero es un actor en ascenso hacia la fama, y yo solo era la chica afortunada en quien se fijó. Sonrío a desgano, quien iba a imaginar que mi cuento de hadas terminaría en solo una noche, y que mi príncipe encantado era de todo, menos un príncipe.

Llevó la mano a mi cuello donde ya debo tener moretones. Ver su cara de furia mientras sus manos trataban de asfixiarme me acompañara el resto de mi vida. Me tapo la boca reprimiendo un gemido de horror.

El sonido de un auto me saca de mis pensamientos. Me levanto como un resorte al reconocer el Volvo plateado de Seiri. Ella estaciona frente a la cafetería y venta a buscarme.

\- _¡Yuuki! _\- Su voz me llega como un respiro.

Salgo del lugar donde me refugió. La idea temible de que Zero haya reaccionado y salido en mi búsqueda, me aterrorizó. Voy hacia ella. Cuando me ve acercarme abre sus brazos y yo no dudo en abrazarme a ella y romper en llanto como una niña desamparada.

\- _Ya calma, ya estoy aquí. _\- Susurra para calmarme.

\- _Fue horrible ... jamás lo había visto asi._

\- _Mejor vamonos y yo lo cuentas todo en casa. Te congelarás aquí con solo esa pijama. _\- Dice con tono tajante, que no me tomo a mal. No dudo en asentir.

Nos encaminamos hacia su auto, subo al asiento del acompañante y me acurruco. Seiri enciende la calefacción y hace sentir un poco mejor. Pone su mano sobre la mía en un gesto comprensivo. Enciende el auto y se pone en marcha. Treinta minutos despues hemos salido del lujoso barrio Rose Poitn, y nos encontramos sentadas en la sala del modesto piso de Seiri. Le contado todo, lo que se supone que iba a ser una alegre salida de fiesta en el ático de uno de sus amigos, se podría ser una pelea. Vivir con Zero no solo me ha traido de alguna u otra forma fama, y una vida de lujosos que jamas podríamos darme si hubiéramos seguido siendo parte del casting de extras; pero no por eso iba a seguir estando bajo su sombra.

\- _Toma. _\- Seiri me entrega una taza de té humeante y que huele a té de tila. Suspiro hondo por la nostalgia que me causa su olor. Me recuerda a mamá. Ella siempre solía tomarlo, decia que era para calmar la ansiedad. Más tarde comprendí que esa ansiedad era por la zozobra que le causaba la furia de mi padre.

Cuando le pregunte porque aguanto todo eso de mi padre, simplemente dije que resistió solo por protegernos.

\- _Gracias. _\- Recibí la taza dejó atrás los tristes recuerdos. La acuno en mis manos para absorber la calidez de la porcelana.

\- _No me sorprende que te haya hecho eso, en serio. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Zero, ahora ves que los rumores eran específicos._

\- _Sí, ahora lo se. _\- Admito.

\- _¿Que piensas hacer?_

\- _No lo se._

\- _Ni pienses en volver._

\- _¿Y si lo mate?_

\- _Lo dudo, ya verifique las alertas de noticias sobre el y no hay nada._

\- _Si despertó, debe estar queriendo matarme._

\- _No lo dudo, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir y denunciarlo._

\- _Yo ..._

El ruido del teléfono de Seiri me espanta deteniendo mis palabras y de paso espanto a Seiri. Ella lo toma y rueda los ojos al ver el nombre de quien llama.

\- _Es el. _\- Murmura bajito. Coloca el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro y lo pone en altavoz.

\- _¡Pásame a Yuuki, sé que esta contigo! _\- Su furiosa voz resuena en la sala, me tapo la boca para no gritar mientras niego hacia Seiri.

\- _¿Yuuki? Se supone que estan juntos en lo de Aidou._

\- _Deja de jugar conmigo, Seiri, pasame a Yuuki._

\- _No se donde esta. La he llamado al teléfono y no contesta; acaso esta pasando algo que no me hayas contado Zero. Yuuki no desaparece asi no mas._

Ambas escuchamos como resopla irascible al otro lado de la línea. Por un lado me alivia que este vivo, pero por otro me aterra.

\- _Esta bien; si llega a buscarte dile que estoy esperando en casa._

Vuelvo a negar ante su insinuación, no voy a volver con el. No despues de lo que paso.

\- _¿Paso algo entre ustedes que no me estás contando? _\- Seiri insiste, y la verdad quiero que ya cuelgue.

\- _Nada de que preocuparte, si ella se comporta. Solo dile que si dice algo que arruine mi imagen yo hundiré la suya. Mi abogado hará que la metan en la cárcel por intento de homicidio. Y eso también va para ti, si la encubres. _\- Cero cuelga luego de lanzar su amenaza.

Suspiramos al unisono.

\- _Dios, Yuuki, creo que estas en problemas, y no dudo que cumpla su palabra. Siempre me dio mala espina, si me hubieras escuchado cuando te advertí que no te metieras con el. _

\- _Por favor, Seiri..._

\- _Creo que lo mejor es que desaparezcas por un tiempo._

\- _¿Desaparecer? ¡Creí que habías dicho que debía denunciarlo!_

\- _Eso era antes de que llamara._

\- _¿Que tal si vas con tu madre...?_

\- _No. Por supuesto que no. Sabes que hace dos años que no la veo, y despues de lo de mi padre todo se arruinó._

\- _Se arruinó porque no pudiste entenderla. Pero creo que ahora puedes hacerlo mucho mejor._

\- _Sei, no quiero involucrarla con todo esto. Y tienes razón, lo mejor es que desaparezca, ¿pero a donde? Practicamente soy una indocumentada. Ni siquiera tengo ropa o con que arreglarme. _\- Exclamo señalando la sudadera que me presto.

El teléfono vuelve a vibrar mientras yo estoy debatiendo sobre mis necesidades. Seiri lo mira y seguido levanta su mano para hacerme callar justo cuando estoy chillando porque ni siquiera tengo cepillo de dientes. Contesta sin meditarlo.

\- _Ah, hola. Lamento llamar a estas horas. Ah lo siento, solo quede un poco preocupado._

\- _¿Senri? _\- Pregunto para asegurarme al reconocer la voz.

\- _Solo Yuuki. _\- Responde y eso me saca una sonrisa.

\- _Si, soy yo. _

\- _Espero no incomodar, solo quería saber si estabas bien. La verdad luego que me marche mi conciencia no dejo de recriminarme. Ni siquiera pregunte que te paso. _

\- _Ah, no te preocupes. Entraron ladrones a mi casa y yo salí corriendo asustada, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. _

\- _¿Segura? _

\- _Si, por supuesto. _

\- _Me encantaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte. Me sentiría mucho mejor._

\- _No tienes porque hacerlo; ademas, la que debería estar avergonzada soy yo por abordarte de esa manera. _

\- _Claro que no. _\- Refuta. - _Y mi oferta va en serio. Lo que necesites._

\- _Gracias, pero creo que lo único que podrías hacer por mi es encontrarme un trabajo donde pueda aislarme mientras paso todo este susto. _

\- _Eso..._

\- _No, olvídalo, solo bromeo. _\- Digo y Seiri rueda los ojos por segunda vez. Me pide que corte la llamada, no debería estar pidiéndole ayuda a un desconocido; pero lo siguiente que dice me resiste a hacerlo.

\- _No, creo que puedo ayudarte. Si es que lo necesitas, puedo hacerlo. _

\- _¿Lo dices en serio? _\- Pregunto y tanto mi amiga como yo permanecemos atentas.

\- _Tengo un amigo al que le urge una empleada de tiempo completo. Solo que no creo que seas el tipo de chica que le guste ese trabajo. _\- Parece negar y yo me animo a preguntar.

Aparte de modelar, no hay nada mas que yo haya hecho desde que me vine hace dos años de Massachusetts, pero si quería desaparecer del radar de Zero no creo que no podía dármelas de exigente; ademas, que podría ser tan difícil como para alguien como yo.

\- _¿Que clase de trabajo? _

\- _Niñera. _\- Responde y mi boca se abre.

Seiri ríe y para no ser escuchada se tapa la boca y se aleja. ¿Niñera? De seguro eso no estaba en mis nuevos planes de supervivencia.


End file.
